


All's Fair

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I offered to write her a birthday drabble and asked her for a prompt. I received "Okay, how about younger (either young knight or older padawan) Qui-Gon/Snape, 'Onderon 151' (think Parrot Bay), Yoda, and purple. (heh.)"</p>
    </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs Hamill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mrs+Hamill).



> I offered to write her a birthday drabble and asked her for a prompt. I received "Okay, how about younger (either young knight or older padawan) Qui-Gon/Snape, 'Onderon 151' (think Parrot Bay), Yoda, and purple. (heh.)"

~*~

Qui-Gon and Severus circled each other, sabers drawn. "Winner buys the drinks tonight... and not that Onderon 151 shite either," Severus offered.

"You're on...Hey! what's wrong with 151?"

"Nothing at all. If you don't mind purple vomit six hours later."

"It's hardly the drink's fault that you can't hold your liquor."

"Ah. I see. So last week, when I was holding your hair back for you while you made your sacrifice to the porcelain god after drinking unknown quantities of Onderon, that was due to... ?"

"Fine. Corellian brandy then."

"Deal. Oh, is that Master Yoda?"

"Where?... Ow! Hey! You shit..."

"I'll see you at eight then. And do remember that proper Corellian Brandy does not come in a can or in a bottle with a twist off cap." 

~*~


End file.
